


Honeymooners in Paradise

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Little Luthor [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, Ireland, Irish Language, Irish dancing, Irish!Lena, Mentions of Sex, Other characters mentioned but don't appear, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but only barely, newlyweds, soft!Kara, soft!lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: Kara and Lena honeymoon in Ireland, Lena speaks a little Irish, Irish dancing is involved, basically just soft and fluffy!





	Honeymooners in Paradise

“God, I forgot how much I missed Ireland,” Lena sighed, curling into Kara’s side as the train rumbled through the countryside. They could have easily gotten a driver or even rented a car, but Kara’s eyes had lit up at the prospect of taking a train through the countryside and Lena found she couldn’t say no. Once they got to Co. Galway, where Lena had maintained a comfortable Irish cottage by the bay, they would be renting a car for their day trips through the country and into town for groceries or dinner.

“When’s the last time you were here?” Kara asked, glancing back at Lena before training her gaze once again on the green pastures and farmhouses they passed.

“Mmm, my first bachelor’s degree. I did a year at the Galway-Mayo Institute of Technology. I was sixteen and living in this flat in the town center. I used to leave the window open and this stray cat would come wandering in, making herself at home on my bed with me,” Lena said, her voice light and airy.

“Didn’t know you were a cat person,” Kara teased.

“We’re not getting a cat,” Lena said warningly, though she really had loved her cat Ada Lovelace. Kara just laughed. Softening, Lena leaned over to kiss her, smiling into her mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Kara whispered, resting her forehead against Lena’s. She kissed her forehead again and turned back to the window, awestruck by the field of sheep rolling by. Suddenly, rain started to speckle the windows despite the sun streaming through the clouds. “Look! A rainbow, Lena!” Kara pointed. Lena rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder.

“The goddess Ériu is giving us a warm, gay welcome,” Lena said softly.

“Which one is Ériu again? She’s like, the Irish version of Hera, right?”

“Not quite. Irish mythology is different in that way. We don’t really have patron gods or goddesses for specific things. They have a bunch of different local gods and goddesses and… it’s pretty different. But Ériu is one of the three namesake goddesses of Ireland. The others are Banba and Fódla.” Kara loved the way Lena’s mouth wrapped around the Irish names. Lena had explained that she hadn’t practiced her Irish in years. Lillian hadn’t let Lena keep speaking her native Irish, forcing her to speak only in English and working with a voice coach to get rid of her accent, but Lena had gone through a phase when she was 15 where she tried to reteach herself. Unfortunately, all Lena could remember now was how to say hi (Dia dhuit, and no it’s not pronounced how you think), how to count to nine (she couldn’t remember ten for the life of her), and how to sing the Irish national anthem but she was such a terrible singer that she hated trying to sing it.

“So Ériu is like, a boss ass bitch,” Kara said with a teasingly cocked eyebrow.

“Exactly,” Lena laughed. She settled back in her seat and pulled out her book. “Do you mind if I read for a bit?” 

“Sure thing. Maybe later we can figure out what we’re going to do for dinner. This won’t hold me over for long.” Kara gestured to the spread of sandwiches and chips and cookies they’d bought for the train ride. Lena just smiled.

“Of course, love. I won’t let you down.”

“You never do.” Kara beamed at her before going back to watching the window.

 

“This is the cutest cottage I’ve ever seen,” Kara announced as she pulled into the driveway. Kara had gotten her international driver’s license in the months before their wedding, but it certainly felt odd driving on the left side of the road. The property was out in County Galway near the bay; Kara could smell the salt air and hear the waves crashing just past the road. The limits of the property was outlined by a low, rocky wall that stretched from the driveway to the beach, closing with an arched doorway and a wooden gate leading to the sand.

The building itself was bigger than Kara had pictured when Lena had initially said “cottage” but Lena had informed her it was a three bedroom cottage, so she knew it would be bigger than she expected. The walls appeared to be solid stone painted a pale yellow and beautiful pink flowers grew in window boxes under each window. The small, fenced-in patio area had a set of chairs around a glass table with a floral umbrella shading it from the surprisingly bright sun. Green grass stretched out before them and Kara understood why this was called the Emerald Isle.

“It’s nice, yeah,” Lena said with a small, content smile as she stepped out of the car. She shifted her sunglasses back so they sat on top of her head. “Can I give you a tour, my wife?” Lena cocked an eyebrow and Kara just laughed. They’d been finding the stupidest reasons to refer to each other as their wife on their entire journey. Kara was at Lena’s side in the blink of an eye.

“Can I carry you across the threshold, my wife?” As soon as Lena nodded, Kara scooped her up, one arm under her knees and the other across her back. Lena squealed at the sudden movement, winding her arms around Kara’s neck. She leaned into Kara’s chest, laughing as Kara easily shifted her grip to hold Lena with one hand as she unlocked the front door. Once she kicked open the unlocked door, Kara stepped through, kissing Lena. “So, about that tour,” Kara panted when she finally pulled away. “Does it happen to start in the bedroom?” Eyes dark, Lena grinned.

“It does now.” She reached behind Kara’s head to slam the door, pointing Kara down the hall to the master bedroom.

 

That first day in Ireland, all they really wanted to do was stay inside, despite the fact that it wasn’t really raining. Lena knew that they ought to enjoy the overcast, dry weather since it was unlikely to last, but she couldn’t rouse herself to leave the bed for much longer than the trip they took to the nearest town to get groceries and some take away food for dinner. It was a small town, reminiscent of an old village. Some of the roads were still just dirt and Lena saw more than one person riding a horse around instead of driving. Kids were running around, laughing and speaking in Irish as they played. Though the cashier had initially started chatting to them in Irish, she had quickly switched at their panicked looks.

“New to the area, are ye?” the woman asked kindly.

“Just visiting, unfortunately. It’s beautiful,” Kara said.

“Oh, what are ye here for? Visiting family?” 

“Our honeymoon, actually,” Lena said with a smile, half afraid of the woman’s reaction. Thankfully, the woman just smiled at them.

“Well, congratulations then! Ireland is a beautiful spot for a honeymoon. Any plans for while you’re here?” Kara started packing their groceries into the reusable bags they’d brought from the cottage as Lena pulled out her wallet to pay.

“My wife has never been, so we’re going to do all of the big tourist things for the first few days: the Cliffs of Moher, Dublin, Connemara, the Aran Islands, all that stuff,” Lena explained. She couldn’t stop smiling at how naturally ‘my wife’ rolled off of her tongue. “Then maybe Galway, some hiking in the countryside. Who knows, really,” Lena shrugged. Lena continued to chat with the cashier about their plans until Kara had loaded all of the groceries back into their cart. They waved to the woman who congratulated them again before they went back to their cottage. 

Lena boiled tea as Kara sped through putting away the food. The sun had peeked out while they were at the store and the light spilling through the kitchen window made Kara’s hair look like spun gold. Coming up behind her, Lena put a hand on the counter on either side of Kara, effectively trapping her in place. Kara tried to turn around to kiss Lena, but Lena pushed up against her, pinning her with her hips against the counter. Both were aware that Kara could easily break out even without her powers, but relished Lena taking charge for the moment. Kara shuddered as Lena left a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her neck and lightly bit her upper ear.

“Can you wait a few more minutes for lunch?” she growled in Kara’s ear. Kara quickly nodded and Lena laughed. Kara had never been so eager to skip a meal.

 

Later that evening, they roused themselves and headed back into town to try out the little pub across the street from the grocery store.

“Come on, Lena! The sign outside said they have traditional Irish music and dancing tonight!” Kara wheedled.

“Pubs have music every night,” Lena pointed out, though she too was excited to go. “Besides, you’ve tired me out,” she teased. Kara rolled her eyes, cheeks pink.

“You just had a nap!”

“I’m only teasing.” Lena laughed. “I’m excited to see you try and Irish dance.”

“You say that like you won’t also be dancing,” Kara said, raising an eyebrow. “Didn’t you tell me you used to dance in pubs when you were here for college?”

“That was when I was a young, raging alcoholic. I was so blackout drunk I don’t even remember doing it, really.” 

“Well then we’ll learn how to do it together,” Kara said with a smile. “Think you can help me pick out a pub-appropriate outfit?” At Lena’s raised eyebrow and hungry look, Kara added, “ _ without _ making us late?” Lena sighed, giving an exaggerated pout.

“I guess,” she hummed. “But it would’ve been more fun my way.”

 

They ended up getting there half an hour later than Kara had intended. Fortunately, Kara had wanted to be an hour early anyway to ensure they got a table near the dance floor, so it worked out. ‘Dance floor’ was a rather generous term. There was a small stage raised about six inches off of the floor and positioned against what used to be a wood stove. There were several standing tables in front of the stage that were being moved to the side when they arrived. Some local couples were nestled in booths while older Irish men sat laughing at the bar, others watching the hurling match on TV. 

“It’s not too loud for you?” Lena whispered, leaning into Kara’s ear. Kara shook her head and gave a thumbs up, kissing Lena’s cheek. Lena smiled and led them to the last two open stools next to the bar. They could see the stage from where they were and Kara craned her neck to watch the fiddle player tuning their instrument as the accordion player, the tin whistle player, and the uilleann pipes player unpacked their instruments. (Lena had supplied the names of the instruments when Kara asked.)

“Cad a bheidh agat?” the man asked. 

“Dho phionta Guinness, le do thoil,” Lena responded to his question in Irish without even thinking about it. He nodded and reached up to pull the pint glasses down as Lena grinned to herself, impressed.

“I thought you didn’t remember any Irish.”

“Apparently it’s muscle memory from all my nights in the pubs,” Lena shrugged.

“Well, what do you suggest I order?” Kara narrowed her eyes as she looked at the liquor bottles lining the wall behind the bar.

“I ordered us both Guinness. You have to at least try it, but if you don’t like it I’ll finish yours.” 

Kara looked hesitant. “Isn’t Guinness really bitter?” 

Lena grinned and kissed Kara’s cheek. “Yes, and I know you have a terrible sweet tooth, but you might surprise yourself. Guinness is a true Irish woman’s drink.” As they chatted, the band suddenly started playing a jaunty tune and Kara straightened in her seat to watch as four older couples started dancing, their hard-soled shoes tapping on the wooden floor. Kara was so captivated by the dancers that she didn’t even notice their drinks arrive until Lena tapped her shoulder and gestured to it. Lena leaned in as they clinked their glasses.

“Sláinte!” Lena shouted.

“Cheers?” Kara said, unsure. Lena nodded before tipping back her glass. Kara made a face the moment she tasted hers, quickly putting the glass on the counter and trying not to gag. Lena laughed. “Not your thing?”

“It tastes like poison,” Kara muttered, leaning in close to repeat the sentiment in Lena’s ear when she couldn’t hear it. Lena shook her head, laughing before waving over another bartender. Once again, she ordered for Kara, though she had to order in English this time. A few minutes later, the bartender returned with a sparkly, pink drink with sliced grapefruit in it. 

“Take two,” Kara grinned sheepishly, clinking her glass with Lena’s. “Oh my God!” Kara exclaimed as soon as she tasted the new drink. “This is so good! What was it?”

“Pink gin and white lemonade. One of my friends from uni hated the taste of alcohol, so she got this. She used to gulp three of them in an hour and be drunk before we headed to the club across the street.” Kara hummed appreciatively before taking another sip. Of course, the alcohol wouldn’t actually affect her, but Kara did like the taste. Alex had provided them with some Aldebaran rum for Kara if they felt like getting drunk together, but it was at the cottage in their suitcases.

As they sat and sipped at their drinks, Kara switching to water once she’d finished her gin and lemonade, Kara scooted her stool closer to Lena, wrapping her arms around Lena and resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder. Lena kissed her cheek and they quietly watched the dancers. After a few songs, the man playing the fiddle grabbed a microphone.

“If any pairs of dancers want to join for a dance, now would be the time, whatever your experience level. Come on down, join us for a song,” he said gruffly. Immediately, Kara jumped down from her stool and extended a hand to Lena, eyes shining.

“But our drinks,” Lena said with a fake pout. She had finished the two pints of Guinness she had initially ordered and just gotten a third.

“I’ll mind them for you, love,” the middle-aged woman sitting on Lena’s other side offered. “Jack! Can I get a couple of coasters?” Lena thanked the woman profusely as she covered their drinks with coasters and moved them into her line of sight. “Oh, don’t mind me, love. Go and dance!” she said, shooing the newlyweds towards the dance floor. The crowd on the dance floor had doubled by the time they arrived and the experienced dancers were explaining the routine to the newcomers.

“Which of you ladies will be the man for this dance?” a woman about the same age as Eliza asked. Lena and Kara looked at each other and shrugged. 

“I will,” Kara volunteered. The woman gave them a quick rundown of the steps before joining her partner as the band started playing a new song. The dancers had formed a rough circle as they held hands. The fiddle player called out a direction and the dancers all skipped into the center, many of the new dancers giggling and glancing at each other. Pleasantly buzzed from the Guinness, Lena laughed along. As they moved back from the center of the circle, Lena turned to Kara. Kara put one hand on the small of her back and with her other hand, she held Lena’s aloft. Pulling Lena close to her and grinning wolfishly, Kara spun them in circles, beaming. As the group came together to make one large circle and hold hands again, Lena moved down one spot to dance with a new partner, one of the older men from the original set of dancers.

The dance continued like this for a few minutes, skipping into a tighter circle as they all held hands, being spun around by the male partner before moving on to the next. Lena made it all the way back to Kara twice, breathing heavy from the exertion of the dance by the time the song finally ended. She cheered for the band, still panting slightly as Kara found her and took her by the hand, leading her to the bar.

“That was so much  _ fun! _ ” Kara said, bouncing on her toes as they reached their stools. They thanked the woman who watched their drinks and Lena gulped greedily at Kara’s water. “I didn’t realize Irish dancing was more than Riverdance!”

“Pub dancing like this is probably the more traditional style of dancing anyway,” Lena commented. She took a swig of her Guinness. “Watch my drink. I’m going to the bathroom.” She kissed Kara’s cheek before weaving her way through the crowd to find the pub’s bathroom.

 

The night continued in much the same way. Lena had ordered a few plates from the bar menu and picked at them, leaving most of it for Kara as they sat and listened to the music. The band invited dancers to come join twice more, but Lena and Kara only joined once, sitting out the third time. As people started to leave, the newlyweds were able to move to a corner booth close to the dance floor and Lena sat nestled against Kara, playing with the fingers on her left hand, admiring the new wedding band. Suddenly, the band started playing a slower song, an Irish waltz.

“Dance with me,” Lena said, pulling Kara to her feet. The pub patrons had slowly emptied out as it got closer to closing time, and some of the dancers had also left. 

“I don’t know how to do this dance,” Kara pointed out, but she stood and let Lena guide her hands to her waist as Lena wound her hands behind Kara’s neck.

“It’s just a simple waltz, but that doesn’t matter,” Lena said softly, knowing Kara would hear her. Just a little drunk and sleepy, Lena rested her head against Kara’s chest as Kara started slowly spinning them with the beat.

“I love you, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” Kara whispered, kissing the top of Lena’s head. Lena leaned her head back to grin lazily at Kara.

“I love you, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” Lena knew she would never tire of saying that.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taking me forever, I know, but studying abroad in Ireland hasn't left me with much time/energy to write, but I am working through it! Hopefully I'll have some updates ready for my other stories (It Takes a Village and A Thin Line). The next installment for this story will probably have a time skip of 9+ months, maybe a year, depending on when I get to it. Thanks for bearing with me and for reading!


End file.
